1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nuclear fuel rod for a water-cooled nuclear reactor and to means for detecting leaks in the fuel rod. More particularly, the invention relates to such a fuel rod equipped with a detection device disposed inside the rod for detecting a leak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, it has been only possible to examine fuel cells for leaks as a whole. Since the fuel cells are constructed with plurality of individual fuel rods, it is relatively difficult to find the individual defective fuel rod or rods in the fuel cell that have been ascertained as faulty. It is known to provide a ferromagnetic body inside the nuclear reactor fuel rod. The ferromagnetic body includes a mounting mechanism which is destroyed by cooling water entering in the event of damage, so that the ferromagnetic body can drop from its original position to the end of the nuclear fuel column situated in the fuel rod. This change of location can then be detected by magnetic measuring techniques without removing the fuel rod from the fuel cell assembly. In this connection, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 885,407 filed on Dec. 16, 1969.
This solution, however, is relatively complicated and the reliability of operation cannot be considered as 100 percent. The need therefore existed for other means to detect defective fuel cells.